Restart
by aia masanina
Summary: [Sekuel dari Reset] "Ichimatsu sudah mati. Dia tak akan mungkin mengucapkan 'aku pulang' lagi, Choromatsu." [Choromatsu POV] [ChoroIchi / IchiChoro slight!KaraChoro]
" _Aku pergi dulu."_

Dulu, perkataan tersebut sangat lumrah didengar di dalam rumah. Setiap kali ada salah satu dari kami yang hendak meninggalkan rumah, dia akan berpamitan dahulu, dan yang mendengarnya akan menanggapinya dengan setengah tak acuh—tidak, bahkan tidak acuh sama sekali. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan itu, tidak ada juga yang mengalihkan sedikit pandangan saja dari kesibukannya kemudian bertanya, 'Mau ke mana?', karena kami tahu, tidak ada di antara kami yang suka dicampuri urusannya.

Lagipula, kalimat _'aku pergi dulu'_ pasti akan selalu diakhiri dengan kalimat—

 _"Aku pulang."_

Dan yang mendengar ucapan itu akan menjawab _'oh, selamat datang'_ dengan wajah tak acuh.

Tentu saja, tidak ada seorangpun yang protes, tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli. Ini hal lumrah. Berpamitan ketika meninggalkan rumah, memberi salam ketika pulang, dan berkumpul kembali di meja bundar hingga di bawah selimut _futon_ adalah rutinitas yang sudah biasa kami lakukan.

 _Saking terbiasanya, tidak ada seorangpun yang berpikir–_

– _ **bahwa suatu saat semuanya pasti akan berubah.**_

Entah karena kami semua telah berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing, entah karena kami telah menikah dan membangun kehidupan rumah tangga sendiri-sendiri, atau karena—

— _ada di antara kami telah berubah menjadi abu._

"Kami berangkat!"

Perkataan yang dilontarkan dengan penuh semangat, menggelegar hingga menggemparkan seluruh isi rumah. Aku yang kebetulan lewat di belakang mereka _berdua_ , hanya menatap wajah mereka sekilas, sebelum akhirnya membalas pamitan mereka dengan tatapan yang telah kembali dijatuhkan ke buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Ya, hati-hati."

 _Namun, kata-kata tersebut tidak berubah menjadi 'kami pulang'—_

"Aku pulang …"

— _karena yang berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumah—_

— _ **hanyalah Jyushimatsu seorang.**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Restart**

Sekuel dari **Reset**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Choromatsu POV

 _Warnings_ : OOC, _typo_ , sedikit menjurus hubungan lebih dari sekedar saudara /sungkem/, dan **sangat** disarankan untuk membaca prekuel-nya terlebih dahulu agar dapat memahami alur cerita di _fic_ ini.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Berita terkutuk._

Persetan dengan siapa yang memberitakannya, persetan dengan betapa cepatnya berita itu terdengar di telinga kami, aku tetap mengutuknya. Berita yang disampaikan tiga puluh menit setelah kejadian, berita yang disampaikan melalui telepon oleh orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai polisi.

 _ **Dua orang di antara kami telah menjadi korban kecelakaan.**_

 _("Yang benar saja …?"_

 _Osomatsu-_ niisan _lah yang mengangkat telepon itu, telepon rumah yang lebih sering menganggur alih-alih berdering. Dia terpaku, bola matanya mengarah ke dinding, namun aku tahu, tidak ada hal menarik di dinding yang membuat dia mau memusatkan pandangannya ke sana. Sesaat kemudian, dia menggerakkan lehernya, menatap diriku yang kebetulan lewat di koridor rumah dan berhenti karena penasaran._

 _ **Dia terguncang.**_

" _Choromatsu …" Mulutnya kini begitu sulit dibuka, tatapan matanya seakan menyiratkan bahwa dia berusaha membendung luka yang dalam. "Barusan … orang di telepon ini bilang—"_

"— _bilang apa, Osomatsu-_ niisan _?" Akhirnya aku melangkah mendekatinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Memangnya siapa yang menelepon?"_

 _Dia hanya memandangku, seolah berharap bahwa aku dapat mengerti arti tatapan itu. Tentu saja aku hanya dapat memasang wajah penuh tanya. Melihat dirinya yang berusaha melontarkan kata-kata seraya menggenggam gagang telepon dengan gemetar, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil alih gagang telepon yang rasa-rasanya akan jatuh itu._

" _Halo, saya menggantikan orang yang tadi mengangkat telepon. Bisa tolong ulangi apa yang Anda sampaikan padanya?"_

 _Kemudian orang itu berbicara._

…

…

" _Eh …?"_

 _Dan hal yang kuingat setelah mendengar penjelasannya adalah menjatuhkan gagang telepon, kemudian berlari keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun._

" _Choromatsu, tunggu—!" pekik Osomatsu-_ niisan _yang masih membatu di tempat. "Karamatsu, Totty, oi—!"_

 _Aku tidak mengindahkannya, aku tidak menunggunya, aku tidak mengurangi kecepatanku, aku juga tidak berhenti berlari._

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak peduli telah meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit.**_ _)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Oh, Choromatsu, kah? Hati-hati." Terdengar suara Karamatsu yang mengantarku begitu aku memakai sepatuku. Aku tak menanggapi dan berjalan menuju pintu , kalau saja kalimat tanya Karamatsu tidak menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau membawa bunga lagi?"

Tak ada reaksi yang dapat kubuat selain membatu, dengan bahu yang sebelumnya menegang. Tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa, aku hanya diam, membisu. Bahkan otakku memilih berhenti berputar dibandingkan harus membantuku merangkai kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karamatsu.

 _Oh, padahal jawaban dari pertanyaan Karamatsu sangatlah mudah._

' _Ya' atau 'tidak'. Ah, bahkan pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dilontarkan._

 _Memangnya apa yang ada di tanganku ini selain seikat bunga aster yang baru tadi dipotong tangkainya?_

"Ya …" Kuanggukkan kepala. Suaraku terdengar lemah, aku tahu, namun aku tak peduli bila Karamatsu tidak mendengarku. "… Aku pergi dulu."

Entah apa raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Karamatsu. Aku langsung melagkah melewati pintu tanpa menunggu tanggapannya. Biarlah dia berpura-pura cuek, biarlah dia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, biarlah aku disalahkan karena telah membuat suasana rumah menjadi kembali suram untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namun, aku salah.

"Katanya sore ini bakal hujan deras, kan?" Tanganku yang hendak menggeser pintu terhenti begitu mendengar suaranya kembali, suara kakakku yang kini tak lagi kupanggil dengan embel-embel ' _-niisan_ '. "… Pasti berbahaya sekali."

Membisu sejenak, aku mengangguk sedikit, sembari menyalurkan sedikit tenaga untuk membuka pintu. "Ya …"

"Bukannya lebih baik kalau kau tidak usah pergi?"

Gerakan tanganku kembali tertahan, tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Bunga aster hampir jatuh dari genggaman, kalau saja aku tidak dapat segera mengendalikan diri. Entah perasaan apa yang mengganjalku, hingga bahkan aku tak dapat menoleh ke belakang, memandang Karamatsu yang tampaknya masih berdiri di tempat.

 _Takut—_

"Jangan khawatir," ujarku dengan suara lirih. "Aku akan memakai payung. Payung kita kemarin rusak, kan? Aku akan membelinya di minimarket."

"Choromatsu, yang terjadi nanti bukan hanya hujan deras, tapi badai," tambah Karamatsu. "Pakai payung saja tidak akan bisa."

"Tidak apa," sanggahku tanpa sekalipun mencuri pandang ke arahnya. "Aku tetap akan pergi."

"Bukannya minggu lalu kau sudah pergi?"

"Minggu lalu ya minggu lalu, sekarang ya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, _dia_ juga sama! Mati ya mati, Choromatsu!"

Telak, hancur, habis sudah. Mulutku seketika membungkam, terkunci. Tak mampu lagi aku berkata-kata, membalas semua perkataan Karamatsu. Otakku kosong, hatiku kosong, tatapanku kosong. Sejenak, tak dapat kurasakaan emosi dari dalam diriku, emosi yang membuktikan jati diriku sebagai manusia.

" _ **Mati ya mati, Choromatsu!"**_

 _Tidak—_

Aku menggertakkan gigi.

"Choromatsu—"

"Apa …"

"Eh?"

"Apa masalahmu, Karamatsu?!" Akhirnya aku berbalik, menatap wajahnya dengan amarah yang menggebu. "Kau melarangku pergi karena ingin aku melupakan semua yang terjadi?! Persetan! Sebagai saudara, aku tak akan melakukannya! Lagipula, apa salahnya aku pergi sebentar, hah?! Hujan badai saja tak akan menghalangiku! Jangan cegat aku!"

"Choromatsu!" Ketika aku telah menggeser pintu dengan kasar, Karamatsu menahan lenganku. Sesaat dia membisu, membuat suasana menjadi hening. Meski amarahku padanya masih menguasai diriku, meski aku ingin segera lari, entah kenapa aku tetap menunggu kalimatnya.

"Yah … aku bermakud menyuruhmu melupakannya …" Dengan suara lirih seperti bukan seorang Karamatsu, Karamatsu berucap. "Maaf …"

Aku membisu, tanpa sedikitpun mencoba melepaskan lenganku darinya.

"Tapi, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Choromatsu. _Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan?_ " Suara Karamatsu kembali terdengar berat, tegas sekaligus pedih. "Sore ini akan ada hujan badai, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu? _Dia_ yang pergi di saat cuaca cerah saja bisa mati, apalagi pergi di cuaca buruk seperti ini, Choromatsu."

"Tapi aku tetap akan pergi—"

"Kau bisa pergi saat cuaca membaik, Choromatsu." Karamatsu masih berusaha membujuk. "Masih banyak yang harus kita khawatikan sekarang. Ingatan—"

"Pokoknya aku tetap akan pergi! Jangan cegat aku—"

"Tapi ingatan Jyushimatsu—!"

Karamatsu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membeku. Aku pun demikian, meski terlambat sesaat. Tatapan kami berdua teralih kepada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan kami, seseorang yang baru kembali entah dari mana, dan kini menatap kami berdua dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijabarkan.

Entah terkejut, entah bingung, entah sedih, atau entah marah.

 _ **Aku tak peduli.**_

 _ **Aku tak peduli.**_

 _ **Aku tak peduli.**_

"Cih—!"

 _Plak!_ Aku menepis tangan Karamatsu, kemudian berlari tanpa menoleh kembali. Nyaris saja kutabrak bahu Jyushimatsu, terlebih dia sama sekali tidak menghindar. Dari ekor mataku, kulihat dia begitu membeku, syok. Mungkin karena bingung melihatku dan Karamatsu bertengkar, atau mungkin dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melerai kami berdua, atau mungkin karena kondisi dirinya yang disinggung di depan matanya.

 _Siapa yang peduli?!_

 _ **Setidaknya, Jyushimatsu masih hidup, kan?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

( _Polisi mengatakan lokasi di mana mereka kecelakaan, namun aku tak punya waktu untuk mengingatnya._

 _Napasku memburu, kakiku lemas. Dengan uap hangat yang keluar dari mulutku, aku berhenti berlari. Tatapanku kemudian beralih, ke arah pintu abu-abu yang ada di hadapanku._

 _ **Kamar operasi.**_

 _Di dalam sana terdapat Jyushimatsu atau Ichimatsu, atau mungkin dua-duanya._

 _Ingin rasanya aku mendobrak pintu ini, masuk tanpa permisi, mengabaikan larangan dari dokter dan asistennya, demi menemui mereka dalam kondisi terburuk yang tak pernah kubayangkan._

 _ **Tetapi, aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu.**_

 _Maka, yang kulakukan adalah berjalan terhuyung, merapatkan bahuku ke dinding, dan berdiri dengan kaki lemah seakan bisa tersungkur kapan saja._

 _Pikiranku kosong._

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak yakin sedang berdoa demi keselamatan nyawa mereka berdua.**_

 _"Choromatsu!"_

 _Sejenak pikiranku buyar. Aku menoleh, mendapati ketiga saudaraku yang lain sedang berlari ke arahku. Sama sepertiku, mereka tak peduli akan keributan yang mereka buat. Tak peduli harus digondol satpam sekalipun, mereka tetap berlari seperti orang kesetanan demi menyusulku._

" _Kau meninggalkan kami, Choromatsu." Osomatsu-_ niisan _membungkukkan badannya, mengatur napasnya yang tersengal seraya menatapku._

 _Aku hanya membungkam, menunduk tanpa memberikan respon._

" _Jadi di sini, ya?" Entah Totty ingin memastikan atau sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia yang telah lebih dulu mengatur napasnya memandang papan nama ruangan yang ada di sebelah pintu. "Apa Ichimatsu-_ niisan _dan Jyushimatsu-_ niisan _baik-baik saja?"_

 _ **Pertanyaan bodoh.**_

 _ **Kalau mereka sampai masuk ke ruangan ini, sudah jelas mereka tidak baik-baik saja, kan?**_

" _Tenang saja, Totty. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja." Karamatsu berusaha menenangkan suasana, menebar harapan. "Kita berdoa saja semoga operasi mereka lancar."_

" _Kau benar, Karamatsu." Osomatsu-_ niisan _menegakkan tubuhnya, menyunggingkan senyum yang kali ini tidak ingin kulihat. "Yah … sebaiknya kita duduk dengan tenang dan sampai operasinya—"_

" _Bagaimana bisa hanya duduk menunggu dengan tenang, bodoh?!"_

 _Ini spontan, dilakukan tanpa rencana, namun aku tidak menyesalinya. Suaraku melengking memenuhi ruangan, menghancurkan harapan yang berusaha dibangun. Mereka bertiga terhenyak, kemudian memusatkan pandangan mereka padaku. Entah apa arti tatapan itu, namun aku tak punya keinginan untuk menatap mereka balik._

" _Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu baru saja ditabrak oleh truk, dan mengalami cedera parah …" Kurasakan bahuku gemetar, menahan emosi yang membuncah. "Dan sekarang mereka berada di kamar ini! Di kamar operasi! Nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan di sini! Bagaimana mungkin kita hanya perlu menunggu dengan tenang sementara mereka berada di antara hidup dan mati, hah?!"_

" _Choromatsu!" Nada bicara Osomatsu-_ niisan _ikut meninggi. "Kau pikir kami tidak khawatir? Tentu saja kami khawatir! Tapi, kita tidak boleh terlalu gelisah seperti ini! Kita harus bersikap tenang, Choromatsu!"_

" _Cukup. Hentikan, kalian berdua!" Totty ikut menimbrung perdebatan. "Berdebat seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kan? Dan lagi, kita tidak boleh membuat banyak keributan. Orang-orang di sini akan terganggu—"_

" _Diamlah, Totty," potongku seraya menatapnya sebal. "Kau bicara begitu, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak peduli terhadap kondisi mereka, kan? Kalaupun mereka mati, kau tidak akan bersedih, kan?!"_

" _I … Itu tidak benar, Choromatsu-_ niisan _!" bantah Totty seraya mengepalkan tangan. "Aku jelas berharap bahwa mereka tetap hidup! Kenapa kau malah menuduhku begitu, Choromatsu-_ niisan _?"_

" _Osomatsu, Choromatsu, Totty, tenanglah." Dengan suara yang berusaha dibuat setegar mungkin, Karamatsu angkat bicara. "Kita tunggu operasinya hingga selesai."_

 _Kami semua terdiam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam, memasang tatapan sendu, dengan pikiran yang kembali kosong akibat ketakutan yang berkecamuk._

" _Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu pasti akan baik-baik saja." Karamatsu berbicara untuk terakhir kalinya. Kulihat dia menatap kami bertiga, memasang senyum khasnya, mencoba kembali menumbuhkan harapan. "Percayalah."_

 _Osomatsu-_ niisan _dan Totty yang berada di kanan-kiriku menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menggenggam kata-kata Karamatsu, berusaha memecayai takdir baik yang pasti akan berpihak pada mereka. Takdir yang mengatakan bahwa dokter akan segera keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah lega, membawakan kabar gembira, mengatakan bahwa operasi terhadap mereka berdua sukses dan tinggal menunggu masa pemulihan._

 _ **Diam-diam aku ingin percaya.**_

 _Aku tak sudi mengakuinya, tapi aku mulai ikut memegang kata-kata Karamatsu._

 _ **Aku ingin percaya—tidak, aku percaya …**_

… _**kalau adik-adikku itu dapat selamat dan berkumpul bersama kami lagi.**_

…

 _Terutama—_

" _Maaf …"_

 _Suasana hening di antara kami dipecahkan oleh hentakan langkah seseorang. Serempak kami menoleh, mendapati seorang perawat dengan papan jalan yang berada di dekapannya menghampiri kami. Ia memasang wajah sungkan, membuat kami kebingungan harus membalas apa._

" _Anda semua keluarga Matsuno Ichimatsu-_ san _dan Matsuno Jyushimatsu-_ san _?"_

" _Ya, itu benar," ujarku spontan seraya mengangguk pelan._

"Ano _… Maaf, kami harus mengabarkan ini …" Perawat itu berusaha tidak terlihat kikuk. Ia memelankan nada bicara, mencoba memilih kata-kata, hingga membuat firasatku merasa tidak enak. "Yang saat ini berada di kamar operasi adalah Matsuno Jyushimatsu-_ san _. Ia mengalami cedera berat di kepala. Kami sudah bertindak cepat, dan dokter yang mengoperasi mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan yang cukup besar untuk sembuh."_

 _Mendengar hal itu, ketiga saudaraku memandang satu sama lain seraya menyunggingkan senyum sumigrah, pertanda bahwa harapan yang barusan mereka percayai tidak sia-sia. Jyushimatsu memang terluka parah, namun dia masih bisa diselamatkan. Hanya tinggal menunggu operasi ini selesai, kami dapat melihat Jyushimatsu kembali dan menemaninya hingga dia dapat keluar dari rumah sakit._

 _ **Tapi tidak denganku.**_

" _Bagaimana dengan …" Sesaat suaraku tercekat. Aku memandang perawat itu, membawa harapan bahwa aku juga akan mendengar berita yang menggembirakan untuk kedua kalinya. "—Ichimatsu?"_

 _Kemudian semua membisu._

" _Ia …" Perawat itu mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba meredam rasa pilu. "Ia mengalami cedera yang lebih parah dibandingkan saudaranya._ _ **Ia …**_ _"_

 _Mataku melebar._

"… _**meninggal di tempat."**_

"… _Eh …?"_

 _ **Hancur sudah.**_

 _ **Hancur sudah, berakhir sudah, habis sudah.**_

 _Kutundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan tatapan kagetku di balik surai poni. Mulutku tak mampu berkata-kata. Di sekitarku mendadak hening. Sepertinya mereka bertiga turut merasakan hal yang sama. Lututku terasa lemas, hingga tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, aku jatuh bersimpuh, menyentuh dinginnya ubin dengan tangan-tanganku yang seakan membeku._

 _ **Ichimatsu sudah meninggal.**_

" _Ah …"_

 _Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa …?_

 _ **Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu lebih cepat?**_

 _ **Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu lebih cepat sehingga aku harus berangan kosong seperti tadi?**_ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tes!_

Suara tetesan air bergema, jatuh membasahi rambutku. Aku mendongak, menatap langit, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan tersebut lanjut membasahi dahiku, hidungku, pipiku. Langit memang sudah ditutupi gumpalan awan abu-abu. Ah, memang sudah waktunya hujan.

Kembali kutegakkan kepala, memerhatikan jalanan yang ramai dilintasi kendaraan. Saat ini aku berada di pinggir jalan raya, berbaur dengan kerumunan pejalan kaki, menunggu lampu merah menyala. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini, entah sudah berapa banyak kendaraan yang melintas, aku tetap menunggu dengan wajah tertunduk, mengabaikan kondisi di mana semuanya mulai melindungi diri dari hujan sementara aku tidak melakukan apapun.

Seikat bunga aster inipun mulai lepek di tangan.

Mendadak, sebelah mataku terasa silau. Lamunan pun buyar. Perlahan kutolehkan kepala, menajamkan penglihatan, mengamati bayang-bayang sebuah benda besar yang berlindung di balik sorot lampu.

 _Whuussh!_

Benda itu melaju begitu cepat, menderu tanpa ampun, meninggalkan jejak angin kencang serta kepulan asap tipis. Aku hanya terpaku dengan kepala lurus ke depan, menatap _zebra cross_ dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Aku tak begitu ingat rupa-rupa khas dari benda itu, aku tak dapat membayangkan rupa sopir yang menyetir kendaraan itu, namun hanya dengan sekali melihatnya, aku merasa telah dilemparkan ke masa lalu.

 _Sebuah truk._

Aku memang tidak ada di sana, aku memang tidak melihat kejadiannya. Semua yang kutahu hanyalah yang kudengar dari berbagai mulut. Mata ini tidak pernah menyaksikan, mulut ini tidak pernah berteriak, tangan ini tidak pernah untuk mencegah. Semua itu berlalu begitu saja, begitu tiba-tiba, tanpa melibatkan eksistensiku sama sekali.

 _Lagipula kalau aku ada di sana—_

— _aku pasti sudah melemparkan diriku ke tengah jalan tanpa ragu._

Kurasakan tubuhku terdorong sedikit ke depan, membuatku mengaduh spontan. Kulirik di sekelilingku mulai berjalan mendahuluiku, meninggalkanku, tanpa peduli jika seandainya aku tersungkur dan diinjak-injak oleh mereka. Maka dengan cepat aku berjalan, menyamakan langkahku dengan mereka, berbaur kembali mengikuti arus untuk melintasi jalan raya.

Seikat bunga asterpun kudekap erat-erat.

Hujan turun semakin menggila, seluruh kota mulai basah kuyup. Kutapaki trotoar dengan langkah berat, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan yang mengabur. _Hoodie_ yang melindungi kepalaku mulai menjadi beban, air yang teresap sudah mencapai batas. Tak pelak akupun menggigil, mengharapkan sedikit kehangatan meski hanya dari pemantik yang berada di saku celanaku.

 _Aku baru sadar kalau aku mulai candu dengan rokok._

Sebuah bangunan kecil di sisi kananku menarik perhatianku. Selangkah kemudian, aku berhenti. Aku mematung sesaat, menatap bangunan itu dengan bimbang. Di sekelilingku tampak lengang, nyaris tidak ada orang, sehingga tidak ada yang terganggu ketika aku menghabiskan banyak detik hanya untuk berdiri di tengah hujan. Namun, aku tak membiarkan diriku terdiam begitu lama. Aku pun akhirnya melangkah, memasuki minimarket yang teduh dan serba ada, menjual apapun yang dibutuhkan.

Semoga aku punya cukup uang untuk membeli payung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Operasi Jyushimatsu berlangsung dengan sukses._

 _Dia selamat, luka-lukanya berhasil diobati. Kini dia tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang amat tenang. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya._

 _Kami tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa lagi._

 _Ada yang selamat. Jyushimatsu benar-benar selamat. Dokter memang tidak berbohong._

 _Tetapi, tetap saja kesedihanku jauh lebih besar._

 _ **Ichimatsu sudah meninggal.**_

 _ **Tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan.**_

 _Masih terbayang jelas di kepalaku ketika kami berempat mendatangi sebuah ruangan di bawah tanah. Lantai B1, kamar mayat. Di sana ada lima, enam, tujuh, entah berapa mayat. Dan kami diantarkan ke pojok ruangan, ke sosok seseorang yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi selimut, ke sosok mayat yang baru saja dibaringkan ke sini beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _ **Dingin.**_

 _Ruangan ini benar-benar dingin._

 _Ichimatsu pasti begitu kedinginan hingga dia membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut._

 _Semua berpandangan, menunggu siapa yang bertindak duluan. Entah kenapa, tak ada satupun di antara kami yang berani mengambil langkah, berdiri tepat di sisinya, dari menarik selimut itu. Padahal ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin karena kami terlalu banyak menonton film horor._

 _Osomatsu-_ niisan _berkeringat dingin, Karamatsu berdiri terpaku, sementara Totty begitu gemetar hingga dia terus bersembunyi di balik punggung Osomatsu-_ niisan _bahkan sebelum datang kemari._

 _Sepertinya akulah yang harus menguatkan diri._

 _Diam-diam aku menelan ludah._

 _Maka perlahan-lahan aku berbalik, mengabaikan keterkejutan dari mereka bertiga, dan berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut. Sejenak aku terpaku, memerhatikan sosok yang tak diperlihatkan kondisinya bahkan seujung rambut pun dari sisi tempat tidurnya, sebelum akhirnya aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, menurunkan selimut itu perlahan-lahan._

 _Napasku tercekat._

 _ **Wajah Ichimatsu yang pucat dan penuh luka terlihat jelas dalam gelapnya ruangan.**_

 _Bila masih terdapat darah di wajahnya, aku tak yakin dapat bertahan lama melihatnya._

 _Aku dapat merasakan ketiga saudaraku ikut menahan napas, memandang dirinya yang terbujur kaku. Matanya terpejam rapat, sangat rapat, seakan sedang menahan sakit tiada tara di penghujung akhir hidupnya. Pikiranku langsung berkecamuk, selimut pun kucengkeram erat-erat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di saat-saat itu, saat-saat terakhir dalam hidup manusia, saat-saat di mana hitam dan putih berbaur menjadi abu-abu—_

 _ **Saat-saat hidup dan mati.**_

 _Dan—meminjam istilah Osomatsu-_ niisan _—Ichimatsu kalah taruhan._

 _Dia ditelan oleh pekatnya hitam._

 _Dia terkurung dalam gelapnya hitam._

 _Dia telah mati._

 _Dia telah mati._

 _ **Dia telah mati.**_

" _Choromatsu!"_

 _Aku limbung, keseimbanganku lenyap, selimut pun terlepas dari genggaman. Karamatsu langsung menahan punggungku begitu aku siap terjatuh. Tetapi, alih-alih kembali berdiri tegak, aku membiarkan Karamatsu terus menahan punggungku, menenggelamkan diri dalam pikiran, menyesali maut yang menjemput adikku begitu cepat—serta tragis._

 _Karamatsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Osomatsu-_ niisan _tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Totty juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa._

 _Hei, setidaknya salah satu dari kalian, sadarkan aku._

' _ **Kenapa kau tidak menangis?'**_

 _Setidaknya katakan itu padaku._

 _Kenapa kalian diam saja?_

 _Kenapa kalian masih juga menahan napas?_

 _ **Kalian bisa mati konyol, lho.**_

 _Karena itu ... makanya—_

" _Osomatsu."_

 _Suara Karamatsu menginterupsi, menyentakku dari kekalutan. Aku melirik ke belakang, mendapat Karamatsu yang menoleh menatap Osomatsu-_ niisan _dengan pandangan penuh arti. Tangannya masih setia menahan punggungku tanpa berniat memaksaku berdiri sama sekali, seakan tahu bahwa aku belum dapat mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kembali berdiri tegak—atau untuk kembali menjalani hidup._

" _Ah—" Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Osomatsu-_ niisan _untuk mencerna arti tatapan Karamatsu. Sedetik dia melirikku, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan tegas selayaknya anak tertua. "Kita keluar dulu."_

 _Terdengar suara gesekan sepatu di lantai, pertanda Osomatsu-_ niisan _mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Masih sembari mencengkeram kedua bahu Osomatsu-_ niisan _, Totty pun mengikuti. Karamatsu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, melihat aku yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meninggalkan ruangan. Akupun membungkam, membiarkan diriku ditelan dalam kehampaan._

" _Choromatsu …" Sepertinya Karamatsu sudah terlalu lelah menahan punggungku. "Ayo."_

 _Aku masih terpaku._

 _ **Jika mau kuakui, aku merasa tak rela.**_

 _Meski hanya sesaat, meski hanya sekejap, aku tak mau meninggalkannya sekarang._

 _ **Karena kami harus memakamkannya segera.**_

 _Aku tak akan lagi bisa berada di sisinya lagi, baik saat masih hidup, ataupun sudah mati._

 _ **Sekarang, aku ingin berada di sisi Ichimatsu.**_

" _Tunggu."_

 _Karamatsu—yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menyeretku keluar ruangan—mengejapkan mata. "Kenapa, Choromatsu?"_

"… _Berikan aku waktu … satu menit."_

 _ **Berikan aku waktu—**_

— _ **untuk menyentuh wajahnya yang dingin.**_ _)_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sentuhan itu.)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _("Jyushimatsu!")_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa aku membeli payung ini?_

Alih-alih terus berjalan hingga mencapai tujuan, aku malah mematung di ujung trotoar yang nyaris tidak ada orang, menengadah menatap langit di bawah naungan payung. Padahal tempatnya masih cukup jauh, di atas bukit. Tentu akan menempuh waktu lama untuk mencapai ke sana dari kota padat seperti ini.

Hanya saja, aku tak habis memikirkan hal ini.

 _ **Kenapa aku membeli payung warna ungu?**_

Padahal stok payung begitu membeludak, mengingat kini sedang musim hujan. Ada banyak pilihan warna. Merah, biru, kuning, hitam, putih, dan tentu saja—hijau. Tetapi, semua warna itu entah kenapa menjadi tidak menarik di mataku. Hanya ada satu warna, warna gelap yang khas, warna yang memikat mataku sekaligus hatiku yang beku.

 _ **Warna ungu.**_

Dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah mengambil payung itu dan menukarnya dengan ratusan yen.

Dan kini aku memakainya, untuk melindungiku dari tetesan hujan yang tiada habisnya.

 _ **Apakah aku seperti sedang meminta Ichimatsu untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungku?**_

 _Itupun jika dia mau._

Kuputuskan untuk kembali melangkah, melanjutkan perjalanan yang entah masih berapa kilometer lagi. Namun, baru satu langkah menginjak aspal, aku kembali berhenti, menatap sebuah gang kecil yang baru kusadari ada di sisi kananku.

 _Gang ini—_

Potongan demi potongan ingatan muncul bergantian di otakku, melemparku sesaat ke masa lampau. Suatu hari di musim semi, di mana suhunya masih cukup dingin. Kami berdua yang merasa bosan di rumah—bahkan dia tidak henti-hentinya mengacak-acak rambutku seakan sedang mencari kutu, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat bersama.

 _ **Aku dan Ichimatsu.**_

Sebelum kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung karaoke, Ichimatsu mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang begitu asing, tempat yang tak kusangka ada di sudut kota yang penuh polutan ini—

— _yaitu di balik gang ini._

Di bawah derasnya hujan yang tak kunjung reda, aku mengubah arah langkahku. Kuinjak kumbangan air di aspal dengan sepatuku yang basah, menyusuri gang kecil yang diampit oleh dua ruko. Semakin jauh, semakin jauh aku melangkah, hingga akhirnya tiba di suatu tempat yang penuh akan warna hijau.

 _Sebuah hutan kecil._

Entah pantas disebut hutan atau tidak, tetapi seluruh petak kecil ini ditumbuhi rumput dan pepohonan hijau. Bau rumput yang basah tercium, menyegarkan pikiranku untuk sedetik. Perlahan aku memasuki, meninggalkan jejak sepatu di atas tanah yang lembek, menghampiri sekumpulan makhluk imut yang menjadi teman baik Ichimatsu sejak dahulu kala.

Sekumpulan ekor kucing.

Di dalam lindungan kotak kardus yang dibuat menjadi rumah, kucing-kucing kecil tersebut mengeong lemah, menggigil meminta kehangatan. Melihat itu, hatiku mencelos. Aku merasa bersalah telah menelantarkan kucing-kucing ini setelah kematian Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu hanya menunjukkan ini padaku, jadi akulah yang bertanggung jawab mengurusnya begitu dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

 _ **「**_ _ **Maaf, Ichimatsu.**_ _ **」**_

 _Seandainya aku punya sesuatu untuk menghangatkan mereka._

Kemudian, baru kusadari ada sesuatu yang sangat ganjil.

 _Sejak kapan kardus ini ada di sini?_

Bukan hanya itu. Kain nila yang menjadi alas tidur kucing-kucing ini, tempat makanan yang masih dipenuhi makanan seakan baru diisi, membuatku heran sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Seharusnya karena aku menelantarkan mereka, kain tersebut masih berwarna ungu dan tampak kusut, tempat makanan pun pasti kosong, kardus inipun juga seharusnya tidak ada. Kenapa kucing-kucing masih tampak begitu terawat? Siapakah yang melakukan semua ini?

 _Apakah dia orang yang tidak kukenal—_

— _ataukah justru orang yang_ _ **sangat**_ _kukenal?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(_ _ **Sesak.**_

 _Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan._

 _Ah, pasti mereka bertiga juga._

 _Baru saja kami memasang wajah sumigrah, mengucap syukur dalam hati, dan menyambut keajaiban dengan heboh. Penungguan kami pun terbalaskan. Jyushimatsu akhirnya membuka matanya. Dia benar-benar sudah sadar. Dia memang masih diizinkan untuk hidup di dunia._

 _Tetapi, tak biasanya Osomatsu-_ niisan _merasa khawatir._

"— _ **apa kau bisa mengenali kami?"**_

 _Kehebohan pun mendadak lenyap, digantikan oleh kesunyian yang ganjil. Kami semua menatapnya dengan wajah tercengang. Memang ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Aku sudah menduganya sejak kemarin. Tetapi, jika sampai Osomatsu-_ niisan _berkata begitu, dapat dipastikan bahwa hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Sepertinya tanpa sepengetahuan kami, Osomatsu-_ niisan _sempat diberitahu dokter mengenai keadaan Jyushimatsu._

 _Dasar, seharusnya dia membawaku._

 _Ah, apakah karena dia tidak tega …?_

" _ **Tidak."**_

 _Hati kami langsung mencelos._

 _ **Jyushimatsu benar-benar kehilangan semuanya.**_

 _Ingatannya, kepribadiannya, jati dirinya, pokoknya semua yang ada pada dirinya._

 _Semuanya, semuanya._

 _ **Semuanya lenyap begitu saja.**_

 _Kini di hadapan kami, Jyushimatsu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia yang dulunya berisik, kini menjadi pendiam. Dia yang dulunya selalu tertawa, kini menjadi muram. Dia yang dulunya ramah, kini menjadi kasar dan antisosial. Semua sifatnya yang dulu, kini berubah menjadi sebaliknya. Dia sungguh berbeda, seakan menjadi orang lain, orang yang sama sekali tidak kami kenal._

 _ **「**_ _ **—**_ _ **atau sebaliknya?**_ _ **」**_

 _Kami mencoba menampik kenyataan itu._

 _Menghabiskan waktu satu dua jam, kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, memikirkan satu hal yang sama, seakan pikiran kami saling terhubung. Tanpa perlu kata-kata, kami menyepakati, bahwa ini hanyalah lelucon semata. Barangkali inilah karma akibat mengerjai Iyami di tanggal satu April lalu. Tetapi kami tetap bersikukuh, bahwa apa yang kami lakukan kala itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon, jadi ketika ingin membalas, maka haruslah membalas dengan lelucon pula._

 _Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, mulut Iyami tidak cukup kuat untuk mengutuk kami semua._

 _Artinya, ini bukanlah lelucon._

 _ **Artinya, kami harus menerima kenyataan.**_

 _Meski tidak sepahit kenyataan mengenai kematian Ichimatsu, kami tetap menelannya dengan susah payah._

 _Osomatsu-_ niisan _pun mencoba tegar._

" _Kita semua adalah enam bersaudara."_

 _Ringan, tanpa beban, bagaikan angin yang baru lewat, sambil cengar-cengir pula. Osomatsu-_ niisan _memang berniat mengambil alih, mencairkan suasana, mencoba bangkit lebih dahulu selayaknya kakak tertua. Kali ini, dialah yang menabur harapan, mengubur dalam-dalam rasa penyesalan. Dia menarik kami semua, untuk bangkit, untuk meninggalkan kesedihan barang sesaat saja._

 _ **Masih ada yang harus kami lakukan.**_

 _Ada satu saudara kami yang masih hidup, dan kini dia dalam kesulitan. Bukan dia yang menginginkan nasib ini, bukan dia yang mengatur semua ini. Dia pasti menyukai jati dirinya yang dulu, dia pasti kebingungan melihat kondisinya yang sekarang. Dia pasti ingin mencoba mengumpulkan semua memorinya, karena itu kami harus membantunya._

 _Tetapi, tetap saja—_

— _aku tak bisa membuang kesedihan ini—_

— _walau hanya sesaat._

" _Choromatsu-_ niisan _."_

 _Kurasakan tepukan di bahuku, tepukan bersahabat seakan sedang memberi kekuatan. Aku menoleh, memandang Totty yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada salah satu pagar besi yang mengapit kedua sisi ranjang Jyushimatsu. Di saat Karamatsu—yang dengan tingkah menjijikannya—mengajak Jyushimatsu bercermin bersamanya sementara Osomatsu-_ niisan _memakan apel dengan rakus, aku menatapnya, menunggunya bicara, meminta penjelasan kepada Totty yang sedari tadi tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun._

 _Namun, Totty hanya kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Jyushmatsu seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari bahuku._

" _Aku Todomatsu, anak keenam, anak paling bungsu," ucapnya pada Jyushimatsu seraya mengacungkan sebelah tangannya, mengabaikanku yang memasang tampang kebingungan. "Aku ini satu-satunya adikmu lho,_ Niisan _."_

 _Oh, sepertinya aku ketinggalan pembicaraan._

" _Panggil saja dia 'Totty'."_

" _Berisik, Osomatsu-_ niisan _!"_

 _Mulai lagi, kehebohan yang biasa terjadi setiap hari. Di antara kami, pasti ada saja yang bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Rumah pun menjadi berisik, untung saja tidak ada tetangga yang komplain kepada kami. Di saat seperti itu, jika pertengkaran itu tidak melibatkanku, aku akan menghentikan pertengkaran itu tanpa kompromi, menasehati betapa kekanakannya mereka, dan menyuruh mereka untuk anteng seperti Ichimatsu yang lebih senang duduk di pojok alih-alih bertengkar dengan mereka—_

 _ **「**_ _Ah …_ _ **」**_

 _ **Kesedihan itu meluap kembali.**_

 _Spontan aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan itu agar tidak menguasaiku saat ini saja._

 _ **Saat ini saja …**_

" _Kalian berdua, ini rumah sakit, lho. Jangan bertengkar." Entah kenapa, aku dapat mengucapkannya dengan lancar, padahal kupikir suaraku akan tersendat dan gugup. Setelah memastikan mereka berhenti beradu mulut—dan mengabaikan tatapan mereka yang berkilat senang, aku menoleh ke arah adik keduaku, adikku yang menyukai warna kuning; Jyushimatsu. Kucoba menyunggingkan senyum tipis, berharap bisa memasang tatapan ramah padanya._

" _Aku anak ketiga, Choromatsu."_

 _Dan kemudian, senyumku lenyap._

 _Apalagi yang harus kukatakan?_

 _ **Kenapa perasaan sesak itu datang kembali?**_

 _ **Kenapa aku tidak sanggup berbicara dengan Jyushimatsu?**_

 _ **Aku tidak sedang … membencinya, bukan?**_

" _Hm, sambil menunggu dirinya merangkai kata-kata, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri,_ Little Brother."

 _Mendadak suara Karamatsu menginterupsi, membangkitkan kembali suasana heboh yang sempat pudar akibat tingkah diamku. Aku mengangkat kepala, memandangnya dengan wajah tercengang. Merasa ditatap, Karamatsu menatapku balik, menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan kata-kata konyolnya hingga membuat Jyushimatsu jengah._

 _Diam-diam aku mengulas senyum._

 _Mungkin nanti aku harus berterima kasih padanya._

 _ **Tetapi pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang sanggup mempertahankan suasana ini.**_

" _Anak pertama, anak kedua, anak ketiga, anak kelima, anak keenam …" Entah kenapa, Jyushimatsu mengucapkan itu seraya menatap kami berempat, menunjuk kami semua satu per satu. Dia kembali memasang tampang kebingungan, seakan menyadari ada yang janggal di hadapannya, membuatku cemas untuk sesaat._

 _Dan ternyata benar._

 _Dia benar-benar menyadarinya._

" _ **Lalu, anak keempatnya mana?"**_

 _Ruangan hening seketika._

 _Kami semua membungkam, pikiran kami pun kosong. Kami saling melempar tatapan, melempar kode untuk bicara, melempar tanggung jawab. Osomatsu-_ niisan _yang biasanya diharapkan—dan kini kami benar-benar mengharapkannya—hanya menatap lantai dengan pandangan tak sanggup. Karamatsu pun demikan, Totty pun demikian. Sementara aku yang melihat itu semua, juga hanya dapat memasang wajah yang sama._

 _ **Tidak ada yang sanggup.**_

 _ **Menyebut namanya saja susah.**_

 _Dan kami pun membiarkan Jyushimatsu kebingungan._

…

 _ **Bagaimana ini?**_

 _Sanggupkah aku menjelaskan semua itu?_

 _Kepada Jyushimatsu yang pernah celaka bersamanya—_

 _Kepada Jyushimatsu yang bernasib lebih baik darinya._

 _ **Hanya Jyushimatsu yang selamat.**_

 _Hanya dia, hanya dia, hanya dia._

 _ **「**_ _ **…**_ _ **Kenapa tidak kau juga?**_ _ **」**_

" _Ah, Ichimatsu, ya …"_

 _Mulutku bergerak, tanpa kusadari, membuat kami semua terkejut untuk ke sekian kalinya._

 _Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini, aku selalu reflek mengambil alih?_

 _Bisakah hal tersebut dijelaskan dengan logika?_

 _Bukan dengan jawaban,_ _ **"Karena-ini-menyangkut-Ichimatsu."**_

" _Dia—"_

 _Sial, napasku jadi begitu berat. Mata pun mengabur akibat air mata yang mulai menggenang. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mata ini agar tidak jatuh. Aku menggertakkan gigi, mengepalkan tangan, mengharapkan kekuatan, kekuatan yang mungkin akan diberikan oleh salah satu adikku yang kurindukan, adikku yang sudah tiada._

 _Aku berharap Ichimatsu ada di sampingku—_

— _agar aku bisa membuktikan bahwa kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan ini hanyalah lelucon semata._

.

.

.

.

"— _ **Sudah meninggal."**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan Ichimatsu tidak pernah muncul di sampingku.)_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dingin._

Mungkin sangat telat, tetapi aku memang baru bisa mengatakan 'dingin' sekarang.

Aku menghela napas, membuat uap putih keluar dari mulutku. Padahal musim dingin telah lama berlalu, dan kini sudah di penghujung musim semi. Salju yang tersisa pun sudah meleleh, digantikan oleh tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang akhir-akhir ini mengguyur bumi.

Memang tidak sedingin ketika salju turun, namun tetap membuat tubuhku menggigil.

 _Sepertinya aku akan mati._

 _Hahaha …_

Dengan pelan aku melangkah, memasuki sebuah area yang berada di atas bukit. Tempat yang sehari-harinya sunyi dan sepi, dan suasana itu semakin terasa di saat hujan seperti ini. Di sekitarku, terdapat berbagai batu yang dikikir hingga menjadi halus, dan diukir dengan berbagai huruf kanji yang rumit. Di depan batu-batu itu, terdapat bunga dan dupa yang kini basah diguyur hujan. Semua benda itu tampaknya berumur lama, jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa tempat ini belum dikunjungi selama beberapa hari ini.

Taman pemakaman.

Mengunjungi taman pemakaman dalam kondisi seperti ini membangkitkan bulu roma kita, bukan?

Mungkin saja ada suatu makhluk astral di sini.

Sepertinya aku mulai percaya dengan takhayul.

 _Ah, seandainya_ dia _dapat muncul dalam wujud seperti itu, aku tak keberatan untuk memercayainya._

 _Kalau saja …_

Kuhentikan langkahku di depan sebuah nisan persegi panjang. Di sana terukir huruf kanji membentuk sebuah nama, satu-satunya nama yang kukenal di tempat ini, sekaligus nama yang amat kukenal. Perlahan aku berjongkok, kemudian memandang nama di nisan itu sejenak. Payung yang ada di tangan kiriku kusodorkan ke arahnya hingga memayungi kami berdua, sementara tanganku yang bebas, menyentuh ukiran kanji itu dengan lembut.

'Matsuno Ichimatsu'.

Saudaraku yang memiliki kanji 'satu' padahal dia adalah anak keempat.

Saudaraku yang lahir setelah aku, walau hanya beda beberapa detik.

Meski dia lebih sering bersama Jyushimatsu, tapi dia juga akrab denganku.

Salah satu adik yang diam-diam kusayang.

 _ **Dan adik pertama yang mati meninggalkanku.**_

Kira-kira kalau aku berbicara dengannya, apa aku akan dianggap orang gila?

"Hai."

 _Tertawakanlah aku._

"Pasti kau sudah bosan melihat wajahku."

 _Karena akulah yang paling sering mengunjunginya._

"Bunganya sudah layu, ya."

 _Padahal bunga yang kubawakan sekarang juga tidak segar lagi._

"Lain kali akan kubawakan bunga yang lebih segar."

 _Itu salahmu karena nekat datang di cuaca seperti ini, bodoh._

"Apa kau sudah bosan dengan bunga aster? Mau kucarikan bunga yang lain?"

 _Mungkin selanjutnya aku akan membawakan bunga lavender—_

— _atau mungkin mawar ungu?_

"Bilang saja padaku kau ingin bunga apa."

 _Caranya?_

"Itu pun … jika kau mau, sih."

 _ **Berhentilah mengkhayal, bego.**_

Aku tersenyum getir, menyembunyikan air mata yang ingin mengalir. Namun, hujan yang terus mengguyur membasahi diriku membuat mataku pedih. Ingin rasanya aku menumpahkan air mata, namun aku tahu, sekali melakukannya, aku tidak akan dapat berhenti.

Mungkin aku tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini.

Ichimatsu harus beristirahat dengan tenang.

Tak bisa membakar dupa baru, aku beralih pada bunga yang disematkan ke dalam pot. Entah berapa banyak tangkai bunga aster yang ada di pot itu, aku tak pernah menghitungnya. Aku selalu membawa bunga aster setiap kali datang ke sini sedapat yang kubisa. Awalnya satu, kemudian tiga, kadang empat, dan kini enam.

 _Terlalu banyak, ya?_

Namun, tanpa peduli betapa sesaknya pot itu akibat banyaknya tangkai bunga, aku tetap menyematkan bunga aster yang kubawa ke dalamnya. Kusematkan satu per satu, mulai dari tangkai pertama, tangkai kedua, hingga seluruh tangkai habis dari tanganku. Lamat aku memandangnya, memandang kumpulan bunga yang kini telah layu, menikmati pekatnya warna ungu yang melambangkan kesuraman.

 _Persis dengan dirinya._

Namun, baru kusadari terdapat satu bunga asing yang tersembul di balik kumpulan bunga aster.

 _Bunga yang melambangkan kehangatan—_

— _dengan warna kuning yang melambangkan keceriaan._

 _Bunga matahari._

Aku tertegun.

 _Siapa?_

Mungkinkah yang membawakan bunga ini adalah salah satu saudaraku? Yang mana, siapa? Siapa yang terakhir kali datang kemari tanpa sepengetahuan diriku?

 _ **Ah, bunga matahari ini …**_

… _**mungkinkah Jyushimatsu?**_

 _Tetapi, kenapa dia membawakan bunga matahari?_

 _Apa karena sudah terlalu banyak bunga ungu di sini?_

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Sesekali, aku akan membawakan bunga yang berbeda."

Entah kapan hujan akan mereda. Sepertinya hari ini memang badai. Aku bangkit berdiri, dengan payung yang kembali memayungi diriku seorang. Nisan Ichimatsu kembali basah oleh derasnya air hujan. Semoga itu tak akan menghancurkannya.

 _Aku harus menyampaikan 'sampai jumpa'._

Tetapi, semakin lekat memandang nisan itu, semakin lekat memandang bunga aster itu, mulutku tak kunjung berkata-kata. Tak dapat kujabarkan alasan mengapa aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kutelan kembali dua kata itu, menggantinya dengan kata-kata baru, kata-kata yang sekilas bermakna sama.

"Aku pasti akan segera kembali."

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan senyumku, agar dia tahu aku akan benar-benar menepati janjiku. Aku akan segera kembali, membawakan bunga yang berbeda, bunga yang lebih cantik, untuk kuberikan padanya. Ichimatsu tidak boleh merasa kesepian, tidak boleh terjebak kembali ke situasi yang sama saat dia masih hidup. aku tak peduli meski hanya seorang diri, aku tak peduli dianggap orang kurang waras. Aku akan terus mengunjunginya, membawakan bunga untuknya, bercengkerama dengannya walau hanya lewat delusi …

… _**bahkan berada di sisinya.**_

Setetes air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, memberikan kehangatan pada pipiku di saat itu terasa membeku akibat dinginnya air hujan.

"Tunggulah aku, Ichimatsu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Malam yang sepi._

 _Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, mungkin. Orang tua kami memang sudah terlelap, tapi bagi anak-anaknya, tidur jam segitu di usia kami yang sudah kepala dua tidaklah wajar. Waktu berkumpul telah selesai, saatnya mengerjakan urusan masing-masing, walau aku tahu, tak ada hal serius yang kami punya untuk dikerjakan._

 _Seperti aku misalnya._

 _Duduk di depan pintu rumah yang gelap, sendirian, tanpa melakukan apapun._

 _Benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan—_

— _ **kalau menunggu tidak termasuk hitungan.**_

 _Setiap malam, setelah makan malam bersama, aku selalu berada di sini. Duduk beberapa senti dari pintu rumah, menunggu seseorang. Kurang kerjaan memang, namun waktu luangku memang banyak, terlampau banyak, hingga aku tak tahu harus digunakan untuk apa._

 _Karena itulah, aku memilih duduk demi menunggu seseorang._

 _Seseorang yang akan menggeser pintu itu, menerima sambutanku dengan wajah suram dan kata-kata singkat namun pedas._

 _Seseorang yang kuyakin akan kembali._

 _Seseorang yang kuyakin akan mengucapkan 'aku pulang' lagi._

 _Aku merindukan ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya—_

— _ **setelah dia tiada.**_

Grek!

 _Pintu digeser dari luar, menampakkan seseorang yang baru saja kembali entah dari mana. Mulutku menganga, mataku menatapnya lekat, harapan pun bergejolak di dada. Kalau saja aku memang beruntung, sepertinya air mata ini akan tumpah._

" _Aku pulang."_

… _Suaranya bariton._

— _ **Jelas bukanlah suara Ichimatsu.**_

 _「_ _Ah …_ _」_

 _ **Aku memang mulai gila.**_

" _Oh, selamat datang." Aku memalingkan wajah, menelan rasa kecewa diam-diam, mencoba tak acuh. "Kau pulang malam sekali, Karamatsu."_

" _Yah … aku punya beberapa urusan dengan Chibita." Dia tersenyum seperti biasa, meski suaranya terdengar lelah. Sepatunya dia lepas, kemudian dia jejerkan bersama sepatu yang lainnya. "Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Choromatsu?"_

 _Satu pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab._

" _Cari angin," bualku asal. "Di kamar panas sekali."_

" _Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak cari di luar?"_

" _Kau pikir rumah kita ini punya halaman?"_

" _Kau benar, Choromatsu."_

 _Aku membalas senyum Karamatsu, namun lidahku terasa pahit._

 _ **Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berhasil berbohong.**_

 _Karamatsu pernah mencapku sebagai orang yang tak akan bisa berbohong, dan sekarang, aku mematahkan anggapan itu._

 _Sejak kapan mulutku pandai berbohong?_

 _Mungkinkah karena aku sering bersama orang yang kerjanya berbohong?_

 _Orang yang selalu berucap 'aku tidak butuh teman'._

 _Orang yang selalu berkata 'berteman hanya akan membuang-buang waktu'._

 _ **Dan dia tidak pernah mengakui kebohongannya—**_

— _ **sampai akhir.**_

" _Mau kutemani?"_

 _Karamatsu menawarkan dengan senyum yang tak berhenti merekah. Namun berbeda denganku, senyumku lenyap, bahuku menegang. Otakku berputar, mencoba memikirkan kalimat untuk mengusir Karamatsu secara halus. Jangan membuat kebohongan yang aneh. Aku harus bersikap wajar._

" _Tidak usah." Lagi, senyum tipis kembali muncul. "Aku ingin sendirian sekarang."_

" _ **Sendirian hingga adik kita yang satu itu pulang?"**_

 _Senyum tipis itu kembali lenyap._

 _Aku memang terlalu cepat berbangga._

" _Choromatsu, selama ini aku menutup mulut, tapi …" Karamatsu menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sulit kubaca, dan baru kusadari, senyumnya juga ikut lenyap. "… Kau selalu duduk di sini bahkan ketika kita semua tidur, kan?"_

 _Aku terpaku, diam tanpa ada kata yang terlontar._

 _Karamatsu mendengus sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang terkesan sinis._

 _Sepertinya dia juga ikut menganggapku gila._

" _Kau memang terlampau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, ya?"_

 _Aku tertawa hambar dalam hati._

" _Bukan," balasku sekenanya. "Aku memang orang gila, Karamatsu."_

 _Jika yang Karamatsu maksudkan adalah kenyataan bahwa aku mulai sinting, tentu aku tidak akan menampiknya._

 _Tanpa disangka, Karamatsu tertegun._

" _Jangan mengatakan hal itu, Choromatsu."_

 _Aku tersenyum seraya mendengus pelan. "Aku memang orang gila, Karamatsu."_

" _Aku tak mengatakan kau orang gila."_

" _Tapi matamu mengatakan begitu."_

 _Skakmat._

 _Tidak biasanya Karamatsu kehabisan kata-kata._

 _ **「**_ _ **Payah—**_ _ **」**_

 _Aku memang payah._

 _Hanya karena kepergian satu orang, aku jadi mendadak konslet begini._

 _Hei, seseorang pernah berkata, kalau tidak bersedih akan kematian seseorang jelas bukan manusia, kan?_

 _Salahkan psikolog jika kalian ingin protes._

 _Namun bila sudah bertingkah di luar batas wajar; berperilaku seakan-akan orang tersebut masih hidup, bahkan melakukan hal yang sebelumnya pasti emoh kau lakukan, tampaknya psikiater perlu segera turun tangan._

 _Jaringan telepon masih baik. Hubungi rumah sakit jiwa segera._

" _Bukalah matamu, Choromatsu."_

 _Atensiku kembali berpusat padanya, kepada Karamatsu yang berdiri menjulang di hadapanku, tanpa arti yang khusus. Sinar bulan menyeruak dari jendela, menciptakan cahaya remang yang menyakitkan mata._

" _ **Ichimatsu sudah mati. Dia tak akan mungkin mengucapkan 'aku pulang' lagi, Choromatsu."**_

 _Karamatsu benar-benar membaca pikiranku tanpa kusadari._

 _ **Menyakitkan.**_

" _Aku tahu kau pasti bersedih, dan yang bersedih tidak hanya kau. Aku juga, Osomatsu juga, Totty juga, Jyushimatsu juga," lanjut Karamatsu dengan nada suara pelan. "Semua yang mengenalnya pasti bersedih."_

 _Dan semua yang mengenalnya berhasil bangkit dalam waktu yang singkat—_

— _kecuali aku._

 _Apa yang perlu kulakukan? Berkilah? Bersilat lidah? Oh, ayolah, aku tidak pandai berbohong, terlebih di depan seorang Karamatsu yang pernah mencapku demikian. Dan oi, sekarang aku menyadari bahwa posisiku tidak lagi seperti dulu. Sekarang Karamatsu mengambil posisiku; sebagai kakak bersahaja yang perhatian dan menjadi tempat pelipur lara, sementara aku turun posisi,_ _ **menjadi seorang pecundang.**_

 _Miris sekali._

" _Dan yang menjadi setengah sinting tidak hanya kau saja." Karamatsu masih terus berbicara, entah dia sedang menghiburku, atau sedang mencoba menghancurkan dunia imajinasiku. "Aku juga."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Karamatsu mengalihkan pandangan, tersenyum kecut._

" _Terkadang ketika mataku terpejam, aku merasa Ichimatsu berdiri di sampingku, mendendam karena aku mengambil alih tempat tidurnya, dan menendang wajahku." Ah, bahkan dalam mimpipun, Karamatsu tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Ichimatsu. "Dan itu terasa begitu nyata, bahkan rasa sakitnya masih membekas."_

 _Barangkali Ichimatsu benar-benar muncul di sampingnya dan menendang wajahnya, kalau sesosok arwah memang bisa melakukannya._

" _Kau tidak sendirian, Choromatsu."_

 _Karamatsu kini berjongkok di hadapanku, tersenyum menenangkan. Mataku terus tersorot padanya, lupa waktunya berkedip._

" _Kami semua juga diam-diam mulai gila akibat kepergian Ichimatsu. Kau mungkin tidak begitu menyadarinya."_

 _Diam aku mencerna kalimatnya. Bibirku mengerucut._

" _Kalian memang sudah sinting dari awal."_

" _Dan kau yang paling normal."_

 _Karamatsu mengajakku tertawa, dan aku pun terkekeh._

" _Tapi memang kau yang paling terpukul, Choromatsu." Karamatsu mengumbar senyum hambar. "Seharusnya kau menangis saja daripada diam dan menyembunyikan kesedihanmu seperti ini."_

" _Aku tidak apa, Karamatsu." Lagi, lidahku kembali terasa pahit. "Aku tidak apa."_

"Non _,_ non _,_ _jangan berpura-pura begitu, Choromatsu," sanggah Karamatsu. "Kau bahkan beberapa kali mengigau karenanya. Jyushimatsu mengatakan itu padaku."_

 _Aku tertegun._

" _Eh? Jyushimatsu?"_

" _Ya. Dia bahkan sampai harus memelukmu ketika tidur agar kau tenang," ujar Karamatsu. "Kalau yang satu itu, aku melihatnya sendiri."_

 _Lama aku memikirkan kalimatnya, sebelum akhirnya wajahku menjadi panas. Semoga kegelapan ini cukup untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah agar tidak dilihat Karamatsu._

" _Kau bohong." Berusaha tidak gugup, aku mencoba menyanggah. "Aku tidak mengigau hingga harus dipeluk Jyushimatsu segala."_

" _Aku mengatakan apa adanya, Choromatsu."_

" _Bersumpah matilah."_

" _Aku bersumpah mati atas penyataan ini."_

 _Kurang ajar._

 _"Kuulangi, kau tak sendirian, Choromatsu." Karamatsu berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Senyumnya kembali merekah, kali ini giginya pun tampak. "Ada kami yang siap melipur lara bersamamu."_

 _Membiarkan rambutku diacak hingga menjadi awut-awutan, aku menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang kuharap tidak terlihat terpaksa, meski senyumku tak dapat mengimbangi senyum Karamatsu. Dia memang benar. Aku punya saudara yang bisa diajak berbagi, saudara yang juga sama-sama kehilangan. Seharusnya aku ikut duduk di sebelah Totty waktu dia sesegukan, atau di sebelah Osomatsu-_ niisan _ketika dia menatap jaket ungu di lemari dengan pandangan menerawang, juga berada di sisi Jyushimatsu di saat dia mencoba mengingat siapa kakaknya hanya demi menangisinya._

 _Kuakui, aku memang sudah egois._

 _Aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugas sebagai anak tengah yang baik._

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Karamatsu berhenti mengacak rambutku, tertegun sejenak sebelum kembali mengumbar senyum. "Hm,_ you're welcome, Choromatsu _._ "

 _Dia terlihat sumigrah, begitu lega melihat reaksiku. Kuumbar senyum sejenak, sebelum akhirnya aku menunduk, menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Memang hatiku sekarang terasa hangat, namun hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Pada akhirnya, aku tetaplah seseorang yang keras kepala. Seseorang yang tidak mudah menerima nasihat orang lain, seseorang yang tidak mudah melupakan kesedihannya sendiri._

 _ **Di balik kata 'normal' yang sering disematkan padaku, sesungguhnya aku adalah orang yang abnormal.**_ _)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman pemakaman kini telah menjauh ditelan titik hilang.

Terseok aku melangkah, menapaki tanah berumput di pinggir jalan. Memutar dan semakin menurun, seperti itulah jalan di pergunungan yang tak kunjung selesai kulalui. Hujan masih saja deras, sama sekali tidak ada tanda akan berubah jadi rintik. Langit memang terlalu banyak menangis hari ini—dikutip dari kumpulan kalimat absurd milik Matsuno Karamatsu.

Jaket yang kukenakan begitu lembab, membuatku seolah mati membeku, namun aku terlalu enggan untuk melepasnya. Langkahku menjadi berat, payung pun kugenggam dengan setengah hati. Aku hanya bisa memercayai stamina tubuhku sendiri. Semoga saja aku tidak tumbang di jalan yang tak mungkin dilintasi orang saat ini.

Berapa menit yang kuhabiskan untuk melalui jalan ini?

Sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, setengah jam, atau lebih dari itu?

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kulakukan ini?

Melangkah tapi sebenarnya tak melangkah?

Menjauh tapi sebenarnya ingin kembali?

 _Ah, aku memang sudah terlalu terikat dengan delusi._

 _ **Matsuno Choromatsu memang sudah berubah menjadi abnormal.**_

Mungkin begitu tiba di rumah, aku akan mengucapkan salam dengan kalimat absurd yang membuat seluruh saudaraku merinding, kemudian berguling-guling di lantai sembari tertawa-tawa tanpa mengganti pakaianku yang basah. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, cara makanku akan berubah menjadi sangat cepat, tidur dengan mendengkur, dan menyeruduk sana-sini setiap kali melangkah. Semua saudaraku akan merinding, mengira diriku kerasukan, dan kalang-kabut mencari pengusir setan sebelum rumah hancur akibat ulahku.

Itu bahkan lebih parah dari tingkah Jyushimatsu.

"…"

Ah, ya, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah berapa lama kami tidak melihat tingkah macam itu?

 _Jyushimatsu yang hilang ingatan tidak lagi melakukan demikian._

Dia berubah menjadi begitu normal, tidak banyak tingkah, dan pendiam luar biasa. Dia sering menyendiri, melamun dengan kaki ditekuk, dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Tingkahnya pun semakin menjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kata-kata yang dilontarkannya kadang begitu pedas, tidak suka didekati di saat dia benar-benar ingin menyendiri—terlebih oleh Karamatsu, dan dia tidak akan segan-segan menonjoknya, dan sering pergi dari rumah entah ke mana. Cara makannya begitu tenang, langkahnya begitu pelan dan tidak pernah tergesa-gesa. Keceriaannya kini lenyap entah ke mana, dan kini dia seakan tak punya semangat hidup.

 _Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu._

 _Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah diingatnya._

Entah apa jadinya bila dia sudah mengingat Ichimatsu, terutama kenangan semasa Ichimatsu masih hidup. Aku yakin dia akan terpuruk, karena itu tidak ada satupun yang membicarakannya. Kami membiarkannya mengingat sendiri, menggali memorinya sendiri. Kami terlalu takut untuk membuat dia mengingatnya. Takut akan reaksinya, takut akan penyesalannya.

Dan yang mengusulkan itu adalah aku.

 **Sebutlah aku pengecut.**

 **Sebutlah aku pecundang.**

 _Aku kakak yang kurang ajar._

Aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan di masa lampau.

 _Jauh sebelum semuanya berubah._

Kalau saja aku lebih peduli, kalau saja aku lebih bertanggung jawab, aku pasti tidak akan terikat oleh penyesalan seperti ini.

 _Apakah aku hanya dapat membiarkan semua ini berlalu?_

 _ **Tidak bisakah aku mengulang semuanya dari awal?**_

Aku berhenti melangkah.

Terpaku, aku menatap ke bawah. Bau rumput pun tercium, kelopak bunga sakura yang masih tersisa gugur dari pohonnya yang ranggas. Mulutku membungkam, diam seribu kata. Tanganku perlahan mengepal, kuat hingga kuku-kuku tanganku menghujam. Aku tak merasakan sakit, nyeri pun tidak, seakan sudah mati rasa.

 _Tes tes tes._

Air mataku tumpah kembali.

Beberapa kali—tidak, sering kali—ketika sedang sendiri, ketika di tempat yang sunyi, air mataku selalu meleleh. Setiap kali mengingatnya, setiap kali berbalik ke belakang, pelupuk mata ini selalu tergenang. Seperti di suatu hari, ketika semua pergi mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing, membiarkanku berdiam diri di rumah yang sunyi, aku menitikkan air mata di depan kabinet, kabinet hitam dengan pigura Ichimatsu di tengahnya.

 _ **Aku terlalu banyak mencecap asinnya air mata.**_

 _ **Dan kali ini, terasa begitu tawar.**_

Ichimatsu pasti tidak akan memahami ini.

Dia tidak akan pernah menangis, dia tidak akan pernah mengakui.

Dialah yang tiada, dialah yang pergi, dan dia pasti tak akan paham—

— _ **mengapa aku begitu menginginkan dia kembali.**_

 _Aku memang sudah sinting._

 _Orang sinting yang penuh dengan imaji tinggi._

 _Imaji mustahil yang tak akan pernah tergapai._

Tetapi, aku ingin mewujudkannya, ingin sekali, bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Mungkinkah takdir mau berbaik hati?_

"—aw …"

Isakku tertahan, terhenyak akan suara samar yang rasanya tak asing. Aku menoleh ke jalan, menajamkan mata mencari sumber suara, mendapati sesosok bayangan yang samar ditelan kabut tipis.

Sosok bertubuh kecil, dengan bulu orange serta kacamata aneh yang tersangga di hidung, sosok yang dulunya dapat membaca pikiran, hingga Osomatsu- _niisan_ menyebutnya dengan ESP Nyanko.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kucing itu ada di sini?

Kalau diingat-ingat, aku tak pernah lagi melihatnya di rumah sejak kepergian Ichimatsu. Pasti dia merasa begitu kesepian hingga akhirnya memilih berkelana mencari Ichimatsu, dan berdiam di sisi makam Ichimatsu begitu menemukannya.

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh._

Kenapa aku membiarkan kucing itu kabur seperti ketika Ichimatsu mengusirnya dulu?

Ichimatsu pasti akan panik jika mengetahui kucing kesayangannya kelaparan.

ESP Nyanko menatap ke arahku, mengeong lemah. Seperti dugaan, penampilannya begitu dekil dan tubuhnya begitu kurus. Sejenak dia mematung, dan kemudian berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju ke arahku—

— **tepat di saat sebuah mobil datang melintas.**

"A—"

Entah apa yang kuteriakkan, entah apa yang kujeritkan. Mataku membelalak, menyuruhnya lari pun rasanya sudah terlambat. Tubuhku menjadi begitu sigap, reflek. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung berlari, melompat demi melindunginya begitu mobil itu siap melindas.

Sementara payung yang kubuang begitu saja terlempar ke pinggir jalan, berdiri dengan posisi terbalik di kumbangan, tergenang oleh derasnya air hujan.

 _CKIITTT!_

 _ **Dan aku terlambat untuk kembali.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku menyayangi semua saudaraku._

 _Kelima saudara kembar yang telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamaku._

 _Karena itu, tidak boleh ada satupun dari mereka kubiarkan kesepian._

 _Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar kala dia masih hidup._

 _Aku sudah membiarkan dia larut dalam kesepian._

 _Karena itu, aku bersedia pergi._

 _Bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan saudara-saudaraku yang lain, karena jika mereka yang memilih pergi, maka aku akan mencegahnya._

 _Aku bersedia pergi, aku bersedia mati—_

— _membawakan ESP Nyanko untuknya—_

— _ **karena aku ingin bersama Ichimatsu.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **「**_ _ **Jyushimatsu, karena waktu itu kau menyia-nyiakan pertolonganku—**_

— _ **maka aku juga akan menyia-nyiakan pertolonganmu.**_ _ **」**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _NIISAN—!"_

 _BRAAKK!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kalau boleh berdelusi sekali lagi, sekarang aku merasa disambut oleh bidadari.

Bidadari yang turun dari langit, menjemputku yang sudah ditelan maut, kemudian ditarik menuju khayangan.

Dengan wajah jelitanya, bidadari itu menoleh, berucap dengan suara yang begitu lembut, "Aku akan mengantarmu kepada orang yang begitu kau rindukan."

Tentulah tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa.

Kami telah tiba di atas awan, di hamparan cahaya, tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang megah. Dia melepas tanganku, mundur, mempersilakanku untuk kembali melangkah. Kutatap pintu itu sejenak. Ragu menyelip di sela-sela kerinduan yang menggumpal layaknya awan.

 _Benarkah di balik sana, aku akan menemukan apa yang selama ini kucari?_

 _Apa yang selama ini kuinginkan kembali?_

 _Apa yang selama ini mustahil direngkuh?_

Tanganku yang mengabur perlahan terangkat, menyentuh daun pintu yang ternyata nyaman digenggam. Air mata yang ternyata tak kian habis meski jiwa ini sudah tak beraga pun kembali menetes. Sesak, gembira, bahagia begitu menyelimuti, menaungi hatiku yang kelabu. Kakiku siap melangkah. Dengan satu tarikkan, pintu tersebut terbuka, menyerakkan ribuan kilau cahaya yang terbang bagaikan kunang-kunang.

Dan di depan sana, siluet itu terlihat, menampakkan postur tubuh seseorang yang tak asing kukenali.

Aku terperangah, menahan napas. Hampir saja aku merasa limbung, kalau tidak punya keinginan kuat untuk berdiri. Ingin berlari, namun tenagaku lenyap. ingin berteriak, namun suaraku tercekat. Maka dengan perlahan aku melangkah, mengulurkan tanganku ke depan, meminta dia menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku.

Senyum bahagia pun mulai terajut.

"Ichimatsu …"

 **Namun, belum sempat aku mencapai, siluet itu segera lenyap, ditiup hingga hanya menyisakan kepingan-kepingan cahaya yang perlahan memudar.**

 _Senyum yang kurajut pun berubah pias._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bahkan di surga pun, aku tidak mendapat kebahagiaan sejati._

 _Terlalu mulukkah harapanku selama ini?_

 _Terlalu jahatkah aku hingga aku kembali disesatkan oleh delusi yang tak pernah terwujud?_

 _Apa sebenarnya akhir hidupku ini?_

 _Apakah yang selama ini kucari tidak pernah berada di sana?_

 _ **「"**_ _ **Itu benar."**_

 _"Eh …?"_

 _ **"Selama ini, kau mencari di tempat yang salah. Kau berangan menuju tempat yang salah."**_

 _"… Apa maksudmu?"_

 _ **"Karena orang yang kau pikir hanya tinggal di dalam delusi …**_

 _ **… sebenarnya selama ini selalu abadi di sampingmu."**_ _ **」**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jrassh …._

Melodi hujan yang telah kudengar seharian ini kembali merasuk ke telingaku, meresap memasuki pikiranku. Tetes demi tetes hujan yang bagaikan jarus membasahi dahiku, kemudian turun mengalir ke pipi. Begitu setetes air merembes masuk melalui kelopak mataku, mataku membuka perlahan, mengejap menahan perih akibat asinnya air hujan.

Pandanganku begitu kabur.

Lemah, tak bertenaga, hampa. Bagaikan raga kosong tanpa nyawa. Masih kutatap rintik demi rintik hujan yang jatuh, mencoba mengatur ulang stimulus, membangkitkan kesadaran. Bising, namun terasa hening. Ramai, namun terasa sepi. Hidup, namun terasa mati.

Terlalu banyak kontras di sini.

" _Aku ada di mana?"_

Aku tak mampu berucap.

" _Apa aku masih hidup?"_

Aku tak mampu mengaduh.

Maka, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah tertawa di dalam hati, terkekeh di dalam benak, beradu dengan suara derasnya air hujan di dalam delusi.

 _ **Susahnya bagiku untuk mati.**_

 _Padahal sudah sukarela begini …_

Kurasakan sesuatu menggelitik pipiku, seakan sedang mencoba menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh dengan leherku yang begitu nyeri, memandang sesuatu yang begitu dekat di pelupuk mata.

"Miaw …"

ESP Nyanko rupanya.

Kupikir aku gagal menyelamatkannya.

Tetapi, kalau kucing itu ada di samping wajahku alih-alih di atas tubuhku, kenapa tubuhku terasa begitu berat?

Kembali aku menoleh, sedikit menundukkan kepala. Di dalam pandanganku yang kini sudah kembali jelas, kulihat seseorang yang sedari tadi menimpa tubuhku, membenamkan wajahnya di bawah dadaku. Jauh di sana, kulihat sebelah sepatu tergeletak di tengah jalan, terlempar satu dua meter dari titik seharusnya. Barangkali dia menerjangku dengan tergesa hingga sebelah sepatunya lepas dan terlempar oleh mobil yang kini raib melarikan diri.

 _Siapa?_

Rambut berpucuk satu, celana pendek selutut, jaket kuning yang merembes.

"Jyushimatsu …?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, dia beringsut di atas tubuhku, berusaha mengangkat kepala.

Dia menatapku.

"Choromatsu- _niisan_ ….?"

Suaranya juga terdengar lemah.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini … Jyushimatsu?" Nadaku terbata, menahan sakit tiada tara ketika mencoba menopang tubuhku dengan kedua siku. "Dan yang tadi … berbahaya, kan? Kau ceroboh sekali …"

Dia tergugu, menatapku lekat namun tanpa makna. Kemudian ekspresinya berangsur-angsur berubah, berubah menjadi wajah yang tak pernah kulihat.

Dia menggertakkan gigi.

 **Dia marah.**

"Justru yang ceroboh itu kau, _Niisan_!" Kerah jaketku ditarik, membuat hidung kami bertemu. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau bermaksud bertindak heroik? Jangan bercanda! Neraka belum sudi menerima dirimu, Choromatsu- _niisan_!"

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat kutatap selain matanya. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat kudengar selain suaranya. Semua indraku terpusat, ke arah adikku yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Jyushimatsu', namun seakan dia bukan Jyushimatsu.

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

Ingin sekali aku bertanya demikian.

"Aku pasti akan pergi ke surga, kok."

Mulutnya ternganga, cengkeramannya melonggar. Senyumku mengembang, kepalaku menengadah, larut kembali ke dalam delusi.

"… Karena, Ichimatsu pasti ada di sana, kan?"

Kuabaikan semua ekspresi Jyushimatsu, tersenyum cerah selayaknya orang gila.

"Dia memang terlihat sebagai pihak yang jahat, iblis yang senang melihat saudaranya susah." Aku mulai melantur, terbuai dalam kenangan. "Tapi, sesungguhnya dia adalah orang yang berputus asa, merasa depresi karena tak dapat membuka hatinya semudah yang lain."

Aku yakin tidak salah.

 _Itulah Ichimatsu._

"Dia orang baik," lanjutku. "Dialah yang menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan hingga mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri."

Dia masih terbelalak.

"Kau mengingatnya, kan, Jyushimatsu?"

Jyushimatsu mengatupkan bibir, mengalihkan pandangan, tak ingin melihat senyumku yang terus mengembang.

Aku tidak peduli jika seandainya Jyushimatsu merasa bersalah.

 _Picik sekali._

"Karena itu, dia tak pantas berada di neraka." Lagi, aku menatap langit, mencari sosok Ichimatsu yang barangkali bersembunyi di balik awan. "Perbuatannya di masa lalu akan ditutupi oleh tindakan heroiknya sebagai seorang kakak—menyelamatkan adiknya dari bahaya. Dia pantas ada di surga, dan aku akan menemuinya."

 _Seyakin itukah aku?_

 _Bukankah tadi aku gagal?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

Tidak, aku tidak gagal. Ini pasti karena belum waktunya aku mati. Aku hanya kehilangan kesadaran, sesaat, sebelum aku dikembalikan ke dunia.

Mungkin aku terlalu cepat untuk mati.

Mungkin seharusnya aku ditakdirkan mati lima menit lagi.

 _ **Seandainya aku bisa mati kembali …**_

"Dia tidak mungkin ada di sana, Choromatsu- _niisan_."

 _Eh …?_

"Dia tidak mungkin berada di sana. Dia jelas tidak pantas diterima di surga." Jyushimatsu menunduk dalam, berucap dengan suara parau. _"Dia yang telah gagal menyelamatkan adiknya bahkan mengambil alih tubuh adiknya tidak pantas berada di sana."_

Aku tergugu menatap rambutnya, kehabisan kata-kata.

 _Tidak mungkin …_

"Dia gagal …" Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah jaketku semakin erat. "Dia gagal, dia gagal, dia gagal, _dia gagal_ —"

 _Tidak mungkin …_

 _Tidak mungkin …_

 _ **Mustahil!**_

"Hentikan!" potongku menahan amarah. "Dia yang telah menyelamatkanmu, kau tahu? Kenapa kau malah mengucapkan itu? Itukah caramu berterima kasih?!"

"Dia memang gagal, bego!" Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan sorot mata nyalang. "Kau yang tidak ada di sana saat kecelakaan itu tahu apa?"

"Omong kosong!" Aku menyangkal. "Dia menyelamatkanmu dan mati! Semua melihat itu!"

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya!" Jyushimatsu masih juga tidak mau kalah. "Karena yang mengetahui apakah _dia_ mati atau tidak hanyalah diriku sendiri."

"Berhentilah melantur, Jyushimatsu!" Emosiku semakin membara. Aku frustrasi, amat frustrasi. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, kalau tak ingat bahwa air mataku telah terkuras habis. "Kau semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi orang yang tak kukenal …"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Aku bukan Jyushimatsu!" Menggertakkan gigi, Jyushimatsu menatapku dengan pandangan begitu emosional, seakan sedang menahan air mata. _**"Aku adalah Ichimatsu!"**_

…

Aku tertegun.

"Kau bercanda ..."

"… Kau memang tak akan memercayai ini, Choromatsu- _niisan_."

 _Sungguh, lelucon macam apa ini?_

Jyushimatsu yang dulu memang jarang melontarkan candaan, namun tingkah bodohnya yang membuat itu jadi bahan guyonan. Meski kadang bergidik ngeri, kami akan tertawa melihatnya. Jyushimatsu memang abstrak, bodoh—mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi bahkan nyaris sempurna di antara kami—, tetapi hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pengisi keceriaan di antara kami.

Kami tak bisa membayangkan bila itu tak ada lagi.

Jyushimatsu memang masih berada di antara kami, masih hidup bersama kami, namun jati dirinya yang dulu telah menghilang.

 _Dan hal itu menimbulkan rongga—_

 _—rongga yang susah untuk menyempit._

Dan sekarang, dia melontarkan sebuah lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Ah, dia mulai kembali sinting.

"Ichi—ah, maksudku Jyushimatsu." Ah, tidak. Aku mulai hilang kendali. "Aku tahu ingatanmu masih belum kembali seutuhnya, jadi kau … mungkin—"

"Memang sampai sekarang ingatanku belum kembali sepenuhnya, tapi aku tahu …" Dia diam, memberi jeda. _"Aku bukan Jyushimatsu."_

"…"

"Kala itu, ketika Jyushimatsu hampir ditabrak truk yang dengan kurang ajarnya menerobos lampu lalu lintas, aku memang menyelamatkannya. Aku sadar tubuhku begitu remuk, dan aku pasrah bila aku tewas saat itu juga."

"…"

"Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Fenomena ini terjadi begitu saja. Jiwaku seakan ditarik paksa. Bukan oleh dewa kematian, bukan oleh iblis, tapi Jyushimatsu."

"…"

"Jyushimatsu memaksaku untuk bertukar raga dengannya, entah sengaja atau tidak. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran dan memori ini bercampur, aku sempat melihat tubuhku sendiri terlempar dengan mengenaskan ke atas aspal."

"…"

"Memang ragaku yang bersimbah darah, tapi jiwanya adalah Jyushimatsu."

"…"

"Sementara aku yang hidup, dengan raga Jyushimatsu sebagai gantinya."

"…"

"Fenomena yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika."

"…"

"Otakmu pasti tak akan menerimanya, ya kan?"

"…"

"Cih …" Dia mencibir. "Rasanya percuma menceritakan hal ini pada orang yang selalu berpikir rasional."

 _Dia salah—_

 _ **—sekarang tidak lagi.**_

 _Kau pikir berapa kali aku hanyut dalam delusi?_

 _Kau pikir berapa kali aku bermimpi?_

 _Kau pikir berapa kali aku menangisi sesuatu yang mustahil?_

 _Karena itu, dengan cara yang setidak logis apapun, yang sama sekali tidak dapat diterima dengan akal sehatpun, asal Ichimatsu muncul kembali, aku akan memercayainya._

Tetapi, kenapa begitu dia muncul di hadapanku, aku tak bisa berkata-kata?

Apakah ini karena lebih dari sekedar 'tidak logis'?

"Orang yang selama ini kau igaukan, orang yang selama ini selalu kau tangisi, sebenarnya masih hidup—" Suaranya semakin terdengar pelan, dan suram. "—sebagai pihak yang jahat."

 _Tes._

 _Tes tes._

"Aku gagal menyelamatkan Jyushimatsu …" Dia, Jyushimatsu atau Ichimatsu—entahlah, akhirnya meneteskan air mata. Pipiku pun terkena, basah oleh air matanya yang hangat. "Aku bahkan membuatnya bertukar tubuh agar aku tetap hidup …"

 _Tes tes._

 _Tes tes tes tes._

"Kh …"

Dia menangis. Benar-benar menangis.

 _Raga itu tak pernah menangis._

 _Sekali-kalinya raga itu menangis, itu karena cintanya ditolak oleh gadis ayu yang kini tak terdengar kabarnya._

 _ **Jyushimatsu tidak pernah menangis.**_

 _ **Ichimatsu juga tidak pernah menangis.**_

.

Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?

Bagaimana caraku meminta kepastian?

Siapa yang ada di hadapanku ini?

 _Siapa yang sebenarnya telah tiada?_

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan …?"

Akhirnya aku berkata-kata.

"… Tidak."

Jawabannya terdengar tegas.

"Ichimatsu selalu berbohong."

"… Sekarang tidak."

Aku kembali terdiam.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Aku semakin membungkam.

"Kau yang selalu mengigau sepanjang malam dan mengharapkanku kembali, tidak percaya padaku?"

"Eh …?"

Wajahku mulai bersemu merah.

"Hei, sebagai orang yang raganya telah dibakar menjadi abu, tidak mungkin aku muncul kembali di hadapanmu dengan cara yang logis, kan—?"

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Dia menghentikan kalimatnya. Aku tergagap sesaat, mencoba mengumpulkan suaraku yang hilang.

"Apa aku benar-benar mengigau?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Ah, mulut itu sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. "Bahkan aku sampai harus … harus …"

Kalimatnya terputus. Wajahnya ikut merona. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangan, membuang muka.

 _"… memelukmu."_

Sepetik kata Karamatsu yang menyebalkan terlintas di benak.

 _Kurang ajar._

"Aku sama sekali tidak sadar …"

"Kau benar-benar terhanyut dalam mimpi, ya," ujarnya sembari memandangku kembali. "Kau kakak yang memalukan."

Tak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang semakin memerah, aku menutup wajahku dengan satu lengan, tenggelam dalam pikiran.

 _Benar._

 _Aku sungguh memalukan._

Selama ini aku tak memedulikannya. Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku hanya tidak dapat menerima. Aku hanya ingin berharap, bahwa rongga yang menganga lebar di antara kami berlima kembali diisi. Sekalipun yang lain sudah dapat menerima, melupakan, bergerak maju, aku akan tetap terus menunggu, berharap, berkhayal, seorang diri.

Namun, bukan berarti aku ingin orang yang kutunggu menyaksikan semua kegalauanku.

 _Ah, sungguh memalukan._

.

 _Tetapi, ini semua bukan murni karena diriku._

"Memangnya ini semua salah siapa?"

"… Hah?"

Aku sudah merendahkan diriku sendiri tanpa mengetahui kebenaran.

 _Memangnya ini semua salah siapa?_

"Memangnya siapa yang enggan memberitahuku hingga semuanya runyam seperti ini?"

"Kau kan tidak akan percaya dengan hal semacam ini."

"Kau membuatku merendahkan diri."

"Itu urusanmu."

Lama kami terdiam, tanpa berani saling memandang.

"Tapi terima kasih …" Suaranya pelan, seakan diucapkan dengan tak ikhlas. "Ternyata ada yang masih terus mengingatku. Kupikir aku akan dilupakan begitu cepat, dan mengubur rahasia ini selamanya …"

Mendengarnya, aku tercenung. Di saat begini, biasanya aku akan memilih menampik, tak mengakui kenyataan akibat perbuatanku sendiri. Namun kali ini, aku memilih berdamai, mengikuti bisikan hati nurani. Maka kusingkap lenganku sedikit, mengintipnya dari celah, memandang dirinya yang ikut memandang diriku.

"Aku tidak hanya sekedar mengingatmu …" Jeda sejenak. _"Aku merindukanmu."_

Dia menatapku lekat, tercengang. Mulutnya perlahan membentuk kurva, membentuk senyuman yang amat tulus. Meski dari luar senyum itu lumrah merekah, namun karena di dalamnya terdapat jiwa yang berbeda, jiwa yang antisosial dan jarang tersenyum, melihatnya tersenyum sungguh merupakan fenomena yang langka.

Hujan tinggal rintik-rintik, awan kelabu perlahan bergeser. Baju kami semua basah, namun kami lupa untuk mengigil. Tanpa berkata, dia bangun dari posisinya dan duduk bersimpuh, kemudian mengulurkan tangan padaku. Tanpa ragu, aku menyambut uluran tangannya, membiarkannya menarikku hingga aku duduk di hadapannya. Dia menatapku lamat, aku pun membalas tatapannya, sebelum akhirnya dia menerjangku, memelukku demi melepas emosi.

"Aku tahu …" gumamnya dengan perasaan senang yang ditekannya mati-matian. _"Dan aku juga, Choromatsu-_ niisan … _"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-After That …-**

Matahari sudah berada setinggi tombak. Burung-burung mulai terbang berpindah, mengitari angkasa yang tiada batas. Awan perlahan bergeser, mengalah, membiarkan sinar mentari menyinari seluruh kota di penghujung musim semi.

Hari ini begitu cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan yang lampau.

Di awal perjalanan, kami melihat anak-anak sekolah yang beriringan melewati gerbang. Di tengah perjalanan, kami melihat pertokoaan yang ramai disesaki pembeli. Perlahan, kepadatan itu mulai kami tinggalkan, seiring dengan jauhnya langkah kami, hingga menapaki sebuah area di atas bukit yang tenang nan sunyi.

Taman pemakaman.

Dulu, aku datang sendiri. Dulu, Ichimatsu datang sendiri.

Dan kini kami datang bersama …

… berdua.

Kami bersama melangkah, memasuki area, dan berjongkok begitu menemukan nisan yang kami cari.

'Matsuno Ichimatsu'.

 _Nama yang tak akan pernah berubah._

Sebuket bunga matahari diletakkan, hasil dari patungan kami berdua. Sejenak kami memandang nisan yang mulai kusam, kemudian menepuk tangan tiga kali, menggumamkan doa dalam hati.

Kami pun bercengkerama dengan Jyushimatsu dalam diam, bagaikan sebuah telepati.

Tak lama, kami membuka mata, kembali memandang.

 _Nisan ini memang berukir nama Ichimatsu,_

 _makam ini memang berisi abu Ichimatsu,_

 _ **tapi jiwanya adalah Jyushimatsu.**_

Dan yang tahu kebenarannya—

 **Hanyalah aku seorang.**

"Hei, Ichimatsu."

Ichimatsu merespon tanpa kata.

"Kau yakin tetap begini?"

Dia menunduk, berpikir sejenak.

"Ya …" Suaranya begitu pelan, terdengar bagaikan gumaman. "Suatu hari aku akan mengutakannya."

"Kau tahu, dibandingkan aku, mereka lebih mudah menerima hal-hal yang irasional."

"Aku tidak siap dengan kehebohan. Menangani kau saja susah setengah mati, Choromatsu- _niisan_."

"Ahahaha …."

Aku hanya dapat tertawa garing.

Raga Ichimatsu memang hanya tinggal segenggam abu. Ichimatsu memang telah dinyatakan mati, tewas dalam kecelakaan. Yang selamat hanya Jyushimatsu, yang hidup hanyalah Jyushimatsu, yang berada di sampingku ini pun adalah raga Jyushimatsu. Semua melihat itu, semua mengakui itu.

Karena itulah, nama 'Ichimatsu' hanya dapat kupanggil kala kami berdua.

Dialah yang menempati raga Jyushimatsu sekarang.

 _Dia pun harus menjadi seorang 'Jyushimatsu'._

Hingga sekarang, dia masih belum dapat beradaptasi. Sifatnya yang dulu masih terbawa; pendiam dan sarkas, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jyushimatsu yang sebenarnya. Terlalu rumit, terlalu sulit baginya untuk bertingkah ceria dan konyol selayaknya Jyushimatsu. Namun tak ada yang mempermasalahkan itu—meskipun aku tahu semua diam-diam merindukannya—karena semuanya masih menganggap ingatannya hilang.

Memorinya memang belum terkumpul semua, namun sudah cukup banyak yang tersusun di benaknya.

 _Tentang kami semua—_

— _tentang Jyushimatsu._

Dan dia pun menangis di rangkulanku sepanjang malam.

Matanya masih sembab, terlihat begitu merah. Namun dia memaksakan diri, menyeretku untuk datang kemari bersamanya, tanpa sepengetahuan saudara-saudara kami yang lain.

Ah, sepertinya Karamatsu adalah pengecualian.

Mungkin diam-diam dia berguru pada seorang cenayang.

"Pulang?"

Dengan hati-hati, aku bertanya, berharap dia tidak kembali menyesali dirinya sendiri di tempat.

Ichimatsu masih merenung. Ujung lengan jaket kuning yang menutup seluruh tangannya sedikit melambai tertiup angin.

"Ya …"

Kami berdiri, tanpa melepaskan atensi pada nisan itu. Sejenak kami masih tercenung di tempat, seakan enggan untuk meninggalkannya meski kami baru saja sepakat. Kami sudah tak lengkap lagi. Kami hanya tinggal berlima, dan kami rindu masa yang telah kami habiskan bersama, di mana kami masih berenam.

Jyushimatsu telah pergi, dan yang menyakitkan, hanya kami berdua yang mengetahui hal itu.

Sepertinya, demi dirinya, Ichimatsu akan segera mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan semua kebenaran ini.

Dan akan kupastikan diriku berada di sampingnya, menemaninya, dan ikut menangani semua kehebohan yang terjadi.

 _Bersabarlah, Jyushimatsu._

 _Istirahatlah yang tenang._

 _Dan jangan berhenti bertingkah konyol seperti dulu._

"Kami pergi dulu, Jyushimatsu."

.

Langkah kaki kami terdengar, bergema meninggalkan pemakaman, hingga membuat bau dupa tak lagi tercium. Berjejer kami melangkah, menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuntun kami menuruni bukit. Hari semakin beranjak siang, udara semakin menghangat. Angin pun berhembus pelan, membuat kuntum bunga yang berderet di kiri-kanan kami menari, kuntum bunga aneka jenis dan warna yang siap bermekaran di awal pergantian musim.

Kuncup-kuncup bunga matahari pun tak luput berjejer di sepanjang jalan, siap merekah di kala asa.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _ **ashita no koto, suki ni nareru …"**_

— _ **Ayano no Koufuku Riron**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Author's Note: Akhirnya bisa buat_ happy ending _juga. Semoga kalian suka. Silakan tinggalkan sepotong_ review _._

 _Dan maafkan saya selaku_ shipper crack pair _. /sungkem (2)/_

.

 _Salam,_

 _Aia Masanina_


End file.
